The purpose of the Biostatistics core is to provide statistical support for clinical, genetic and laboratory studies. This is a new core that is addressing a critical need for statistical support for many of the vision investigators at the Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary (MEEI). A wide variety of studies will be supported by the core ranging from clinical trial design to molecular analyses. The biostatistical expertise and resources provided by the core are targeted to the qualifying ROl projects but are also expected to enhance other ongoing investigations. The core resources will be especially valuable for young investigators who are starting new research projects who would otherwise not have access to biostatistical expertise and resources. The Biostatistics core resources and expert personnel will provide opportunities for collaboration and will stimulate new research ideas and investigations. By helping investigators plan effective investigation and also to efficiently and appropriately analyze experimental data, the biostatistics core will enhance the quality of vision research at MEEI and promote increased productivity of the vision science program. Creating a central facility at MEE will also reduce duplication of efforts as many investigators who will use these resources have similar needs. The availability of the Biostatistics core resources and personnel will likely contribute to the development of new approaches to data analysis which will also benefit the core investigators. Similar to the other cores for this P30 Core grant, the resources provided by this core will broadly impact the translation of basic science discoveries to improve our understanding of the pathogenic features of clinical disease and to develop new therapies and diagnostic modalities. In particular, the availability of the Biostatistics core will draw clinical investigators into research studies, thus enhancing the translation of research discoveries. Overall, access to the Biostatistics core resources is expected to favorably impact the quality of vision research at MEE. The Biostatistics core will be directed by Dr. Pasquale, an epidemiologist with extensive biostatistical experience.